


Too Late

by 34choco



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bad end, I wrote this before season 4 or 5 came out please don't hate me, for the record i love catradora and their happy ending, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/34choco/pseuds/34choco
Summary: It’s too bad they couldn’t get through to each other before She Ra managed to run Catra through with the sword of protection.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Too Late

It’s too bad they couldn’t get through to each other before She Ra managed to run Catra through with the sword of protection.

After Catra tore reality apart in the name of winning, Adora’s mind had snugly settled her into the kill-on-sight category. It was a defense mechanism, more than anything. She gave Catra chance after chance to turn things around, but it hurt too much to associate the Catra she knew and loved before with the one who attacked Bright Moon, trapped everyone in a rapidly decaying hellscape, and ultimately caused the loss of Queen Angella. Adora finally had to let go, so she did.

Catra had only dug herself in deeper after that, at least as far as anybody else knew. It took hitting bedrock and passing that to realize she’d never find any kind of success or happiness in her spite. She knew it would take a lot to fix things with Adora, but she was the only one Catra knew to run back to.

She probably should have tried finding Scorpia instead.

As soon as Adora saw Catra, she transformed into She-Ra and began attacking. Catra only barely managed to dodge each time, shrieking and desperately trying to talk Adora down. It was fruitless, and then she made one wrong move, and it was over.

As Catra desperately scratched and clawed at the sword, trying to pull it out, Adora’s eyes became clearer, and she finally saw what she had done. They were both crying, though Catra was in more than just emotional pain, unlike Adora.

“Adora…” The questions missing from her mouth were all visible in her eyes. _Is this it? Is this where I die? Is this what you really wanted? Do you really not love me anymore?_

“Catra?” _What have I done? What did you want to say? Why did you come back? Why did I do this?_

Knowing if she pulled the sword out, Catra would just bleed out faster, and that there was nothing left she could do, Adora fell against Catra and wrapped her arms around her as best she could. “I love you. I always loved you, Catra. I still do. I always will. I promise.” She waited for Catra’s final words; hoped for anger, for hatred, something mean to make this hurt less. What she got were the words she’d wanted from Catra in any moment but this one. Not right now.

**“I’m sorry.”**


End file.
